


ILYKLMLFYIBTMA

by changkijuseyo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkijuseyo/pseuds/changkijuseyo
Summary: When overthinking about something brought you to the ultimate happiness. Special thanks to Lee Minhyuk.





	ILYKLMLFYIBTMA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! So this is my first debut (?) as a writer lmao. I have many ideas here in my head but I can't express it with words and I'm bad at writings. BUT I have my Changkingdom, they supports me the most so finally I decided to write it and yeay ! (Dan, Cathe, Bi, Kennedy, Saku, Jason, Kich, and Jay if you see this, this is for you and I'M FUCKING NERVOUS !). Also English is not my first language and I hate grammars lmao. So I'm sorry if you found any mistakes, also I'm to lazy to re-reading so just enjoy and love Changki !

Kihyun was so devastated.

It’s been a whole 8 hours since Changkyun sent him a message that made him literally confused and couldn’t sleep and also made him keep staring at his phone like maniacs.

Changkyun was his childhood friend. His ultimate best friend. His partner of life, which also made him the love of his life, who didn’t know how whipped Kihyun was for him. It's been 15 years already since finally Kihyun gave up denying his love for Changkyun, also 15 years already since he decided to not tell Changkyun everything about his feelings because of _'i didn't want to destroy our relationship'_ shits.

He met Changkyun for the first time when he was 6 years old and Changkyun was 3 years old. When his big brother was rushed to the hospital because of sudden stomach ache. He couldn't do anything than hugging his favorite teddy bear and waited for his parents talked with the doctors. He wanted to cry because he didn't like it when his brother's sick but he remembered that he's six and six years old didn't allowed to cry like what his mom was told him. So he waited like a good boy he was and suddenly a small fat hand grabbed his feet from under the chair he was sitting and he screamed.

 

It was Changkyun. With his lovely giggles.

 

He found out that Changkyun's mom was hospitalized because of cancer and that was the time when Kihyun decided to be a great big brother for Changkyun.

 

Changkyun's mom died a week later. And Kihyun was there for him.

 

Back to today's morning.

 

Kihyun was on his last year of college and Changkyun was on his second year. They went to different universities so they didn't have time to meet frequently like before. But that didn't stop them to keep contacting each other. They're texting and video calling everyday just like what couples do when actually they're not. Their universities separated with 1 hour distance. 

They were texting just like usual when suddenly Changkyun asked him to meet at the weekend because he's been saving his allowance for a sneakers in this past 3 months and he wanted to buy it right away and Kihyun had to accompany him. So Kihyun agreed and then he got this as the answer.

 

_OMG YESSSS KI THANK YOU SO MUCH_

_ILYKMLFYIBTMA!!!!!!_

 

_ILYKLMLFYIBTMA_

 

_ILYKLMLFYIBTMA_

 

That word has been haunting him for this 8 hours.

 

He was sitting on the cafetaria, staring at his phone when Minhyuk came and babbling about something but Kihyun didn't hear anything because he's still frowning to the message, wondering what did Changkyun mean with that word.

He's been googling and searching for the right word, in between believing it was just a nonsense or an acronym or whatever they called because Changkyun was unpredictable. He's hard to predict. Even for Kihyun.

 

"Okay Yoo Kihyun. I didn't come here to be ignored you know." Minhyuk hit him with chopsticks. 

Kihyun whined. "Sorry, what is it again ?"

Minhyuk sighed. "I was complaining about Mr. Song's lectures and you didn't pay attention to me."

Kihyun kept staring at his phone and it irritated Minhyuk so much. "Okay you smol what is it ?"

 

Kihyun groaned. He threw his phone to Minhyuk and laid his head to the table. He didn't know why it bothered him so much.

 

"I couldn't sleep at all," he said it while hitting his head to the table.

 

Minhyuk read the text from Changkyun and smiled. "Oh my dear hamster friend. Congratulations! The love of your life's just confessing to you"

 

"What ???"

"I don't know if you're actually blind or you're just stupid. Can you see the 'ILY' in here ?" Minhyuk pointed at the word.

Kihyun raised his head and stared at the word. "I know but what about the other alphabets ? And you can't just saying something like that Min ! You know how I feel."

"Who cares about the other alphabets ?? ILY stands for 'I Love You' and I believe the other alphabets are just additionals. You have to focus on the 'ILY', you know !"

  


Kihyun fucked up.

 

***

Confessed.

 

_The love of your life's just confessing to you._

 

Minhyuk's word keep rolling in Kihyun's head and it stressed him so much because he's scared. It scares him so much because he didn't want to expect something that he knew it was impossible. Or maybe he didn't want to expecting something that in the end will make him disappointed. He's just want to kill this feelings.

 

It was okay at first, but the more Kihyun keep repressing his love for Changkyun, the more he wanted him to be his. And it hurts him so much.

He's been searching for the right word for the rest of the alphabet on Changkyun's text and he didn't found any proper words to explain it.

 

_I Love You Kihyun Like My Long Forever You I Beg To My Arms_

 

No.

 

_I Love You Kihyun Let's Make Love Fucking You I'll Bendover To Make it All_

 

Nonsense.

 

_I Love You Kihyun Literally My Love For You Is Best Thing Man Ack_

 

Absolutely no.

 

Okay it's definitely no. He couldn't find any words and it's killing him.

 

It's already 15 hours since he received the text and also he didn't answer any texts from Changkyun and rejected all the video calls from him. And Minhyuk suggested him to ask Changkyun because he worried about the dark circles on Kihyun's eyes but Kihyun didn't want to ask him because he's scared. He's just scared.

Changkyun always be a special person for Kihyun. He was his muse, his reason to wake up in the morning, and the best thing that happened to Kihyun in Kihyun's life and he didn't want to lose him. He couldn't imagine if Changkyun didn't came to his life.

 

He was about to take his sleeping pills when he heard a knocking sound came from his door. He groaned because he knew it was Minhyuk and he didn't want to meet anybody. He's just want to sleep and forget about all this shits.

 

The person that's been knocking his door was the last person he wanted to see.

 

"...Changkyun-ah ?" Fuck it's Changkyun. "What are you doing here ?"

 

"You didn't answered my texts. And you rejected my calls." Changkyun walked in to Kihyun's apartment with a dark expression which telling that he's so pissed, threw his bag to the couch. "I called Mihyuk and he didn't want to tell me what happened with you and I almost called your I don't know maybe the dean or someone because I fucking worried about you. So I drove for a fucking hour here with thousands negative thoughts about you even I think that you died from suicide or something swallowed you to hell and the worst scenarios playing in my head and you're asking what am I doing here ?"

 

He teared up.

 

"I…"

 

"What happened to you, Yoo Kihyun? Were you too busy to answer my texts and calls ? Were you doing something that so secret ?" Changkyun stared at him with tears running from his eyes. "Or I'm not important again for you ?"

 

"No no no no. That's not about it, Kyun." Kihyun ran to Changkyun and cupped his face with his hands. God he loves him so much. "It's not like that."

 

"So what ?"

 

"I just...I'm just thinking about something and uh…"

 

"About what ?" Changkyun put his hand above Kihyun's hand

 

"Nothing important…" Kihyun answered with hesitation.

 

Changkyun dragged Kihyun's hands from his face and walked away, he took his bag and put it on his shoulder with a disappointment. "Okay then, I'll go."

 

"No no no !" Kihyun grabbed his hand. "No please I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

 

He stared at Kihyun and sighed. He threw his bag again to the couch. "Then you better tell me what the fuck was happened with you."

 

He walked to the couch and waiting for Kihyun to explain everything. Kihyun knew that he couldn't escape from this situation so he followed Changkyun to the couch and sat facing him. He saw hurts on Changkyun's face and it was the last thing he wanted to see in his life. "Let me just…organizing my thoughts first."

 

Changkyun frowned. "Okay. I'm waiting."

 

There was a time when Kihyun made Changkyun sad because of his fault and it hurt him so much when he saw Changkyun was in tears.

 

It was on his second year of high school. When everything around him seemed like against him. Like he was alone in this world and he hated everyone. So he decided that he needed some time alone. He left his home and went somewhere where his foot taking and came back a week later with Changkyun curling on his bed, crying. He never saw Changkyun like this before and it hurt him so much. Changkyun didn't talk to him for almost two weeks after that and it was the worst thing that happened in his life.

 

"I…" he hesitated, "I'm just thinking about your last text."

 

"My last text ?"

 

Kihyun nodded. "Uh...the one that you sent, asking me to accompany you to the Converse store ?"

 

Changkyun frowned  "...Okay ?"

 

"Yeah, I'm thinking about that."

 

"What ?" Changkyun didn't get it at all. "You were thinking about accompanying me to the Converse store and it made you didn't answer any texts and calls ? What the actual fuck ? You hated it that much ? That I can keep my allowance and finally can buy the sneakers ? Or you hated it that much to be with me ?"

 

"No !" Kihyun shook his head. "It's not because of that."

 

"Then what ?" Changkyun faced him "Ki you made this things get hard."

 

"Icouldn'tstopthinkingaboutthelasttextthatyousentaboutacronymsorwhateverthatis"

 

"Huh ?"

 

Kihyun sighed. He knew this was so hard for him so he took the phone from his pocket and showed the text. "This…"

 

Changkyun stared at the phone. "...Okay ?"

 

"The last part. I didn't get it. I didn't want to think about anything but Minhyuk keeps telling me that it was a confession and it ruined me."

 

There was a long silence around them before Changkyun cracked to laugh. Kihyun shocked because of Changkyun's reaction and bit disappointed because yes he knew this will happen. He knew that it was nothing for Changkyun. And he knew that it's just him overthinking.

 

"Oh my God Yoo Kihyun." Changkyun wiped tears from his eyes because of laughing. "You didn't answer any texts and calls from me because you're thinking about keyboard smash ?"

 

"...What ?"

 

"Keyboard smash! It was a keyboard smash ! You don't know about it ?"

 

Kihyun shook his head. "So it was nothing ?"

 

Changkyun heard a disappointment from Kihyun's voice so he hugged him, dragged him so they're laying on the couch, in which Kihyun was on his neck and Changkyun put his chin to the top of Kihyun's head. He missed this so much. "What should I do with this grandpa."

 

Kihyun bit his collarbones. "Shut up! Oh God this is so embarrassing."

 

Changkyun giggled. "So...A confession ?"

 

"Please no." He nuzzled to Changkyun's neck and wrapped his arms around Changkyun's waist.

 

"You like me ?" Finally Changkyun said it.

 

He took a long sigh and nodded. He didn't care anymore.

 

He felt something soft pressed on his forehead and blushed when he knew that it was Changkyun's lips. "Don't kiss me."

 

"Why ?"

 

"Don't kiss me if you're not feeling the same. It hurts you know."

 

Changkyun sighed and grabbed Kihyun's face with his hand, brought it to stare at him and smiled. "Sometimes I don't know how you graduated from school. Wondering if you're so stupid or you're just so dense."

 

Kihyun pouted. Damn Changkyun want to kiss that pout right away. "Since the first time I saw you, I know that you're belong with me, Ki."

 

"You're three back then."

 

"You didn't get it at all." Changkyun pecked Kihyun's lips. "I never felt like this with someone else than you, Ki, since the first time we met. I know that you won't understand and I can't explain it very well but it just did. The feelings never change, it just grew harder."

 

"So...You like me too ?"

 

"I thought you're already know." Changkyun hugged him tightly. And Kihyun felt so relieved. "So, tell me about the acronyms."

 

Kihyun groaned. "Fucking Lee Minhyuk. He said that you confessing your love for me because the 'ILY' part."

 

Changkyun laughed. "And, tell me about the combinations ?"

 

"So I googling and googling for any proper words but I couldn't find anything than this word."

 

"What is it ?"

 

Kihyun blushed and kept nuzzling to Changkyun's neck. "Uh...it's I Love You Kihyun Like My Love For You Is Bigger Than My Ass ?"

 

Changkyun never laughed this hard before and Kihyun hide his face into Changkyun's chest because this was just so embarrassing.

 

"You can stop you know…" He said it when Changkyun was still laughing for about 5 minutes straight.

 

"I'm sorry it just--" He laughed again "Fuck you're ridiculous…"

 

Kihyun pouted. "Shut up!"

 

"Okay...okay. Sorry, I'll stop." He stared at Kihyun's eyes. "Why ass though ?"

 

"Uh…"

 

"Is it because of your obsession with my ass ?"

 

"What ???"

 

Changkyun cracked to laugh again. "I know it, baby. You've been staring at my ass for a long time."

 

 _Ugh_.

 

"Here, let me kiss you." He stared at Kihyun lips and Kihyun nodded.

 

It was just perfect. The way Changkyun's soft lips pressing against his. And the way Changkyun's tongue brushed on his lips, asking for permission. And the sound of their kiss. It was so perfect.

 

"So...I Love You Kihyun Like My Love For You Is Bigger Than My Ass ?" Changkyun said it when their lips parted.

 

"Stop it." Kihyun blushed.

 

"Hey…" Changkyun starred at Kihyun's eyes. Lovingly. "I love you Kihyun like my love for you is bigger than my ass. It's true though. I really love you. And my love for you is bigger than any asses."

 

Kihyun nuzzled to Changkyun's neck. "I love you too...And my love also bigger than any asses."

 

Changkyun hugged him and kissed him one more time on his forehead. "You should go with the chest."

 

"Chest ?"

 

Changkyun nodded. "Yes. Your chest is just…Wow. I bet a plane could fly from there."

 

Kihyun hit Changkyun's chest and giggled. "Okay then. ILYCLMLFYIBTMC"

 

 _I Love You Changkyun Like My Love For You Is Bigger Than My Chest_.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Phew...………..Also if you want to talk about Changki, follow me on twitter @whenIMwithYOO


End file.
